Megaman Ejecución
by WildHunterX
Summary: Los Maverick Hunter son destruidos por un misterioso maverick, qué sera de todos? Capítulo 1-Día Fatal arriba!


**Megaman Ejecución**

Fic por WildHunterX

Disclaimer: X, Alia, Douglas, Zero, Axl y Signas son marca registrada de Capcom.

Todos los demás personajes que aparezcan en el fic son invenciones mías.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 1- DÍA FATAL

Año: 22XX.

Después de los fatales encuentros con el terrible Lumine y la eliminación definitiva de Sigma, la actividad Maverick ha disminuido al grado de ya no ser una amenaza para la supervivencia del planeta.

Los ataques Maverick siguen ocurriendo, pero son eliminados fácilmente por la gigantesca armada en que se ha convertido la organización de los Maverick Hunters.

Últimamente, el único Maverick que se considera una amenaza grave es Dark Angel, ya que su poder apabullante y su capacidad de absorber armamento y equipárselo lo convierten en un oponente casi indestructible. Normalmente los hunters son quienes buscan a Dark Angel, pero eso y todo lo demás cambiaron ese día fatal…

Aquel día, todo el trabajo de los hunters era localizar a Dark Angel, pero, esta vez, él vino a buscarlos.

En ese momento, X, Zero y Axl se encontraban en el HQ esperando que Alia les diera la ubicación de Dark Angel. Un cerbomotor se había descompuesto, por lo que Douglas se encontraba en el mismo lugar haciendo reparaciones. Signas, el comandante supremo, también estaba ahí supervisando que Douglas no volara los demás servomotores si se legaba a equivocar. Prácticamente, los miembros más valiosos de los Maverick Hunters se encontraban en ese lugar. En ese momento, una pared fue volada en pedazos. Al ver quién la había volado, todos los hunters se aterraron al ver la figura siniestra de Dark Angel.

Dos ojos casi o más rojos que el infierno mismo, una mueca espantosa que expresaba odio, locura y deseo de matar, una armadura negra y roja, un par de alas negras con plumas de titanio pintadas de color plata y un cuerpo, aunque musculoso, se veía bastante derruido por los efectos del virus e infinidad de piezas de artillería adheridas a múltiples partes de su cuerpo, esas marcas eran las que identificaban al maverick más temido y poderoso jamás conocido, el mismo que en ese momento estaba frente al agujero que había hecho en el HQ de los Maverick Hunters.

"¡¡Fuego a discreción!" ordenó Signas al sistema de seguridad, el cual obedeció y abrió fuego contra Dark Angel con gran variedad de armas. Misiles, armas láser, ametralladoras, lanzadardos, lanzallamas y muchas otras armas atacaron contra Dark Angel. Él las pudo bloquear con un rápido y sutil movimiento de su mano derecha. Todos los disparos se dirigieron contra…. el pecho de Douglas. Douglas apenas tuvo tiempo de evadir los ataques, más bien, no los puedo evadir. Las explosiones lo alcanzaron, destrozando su cuerpo.

Todos los demás se quedaron atónitos e inmóviles al ver la forma tan horrible en que había quedado el cadáver de Douglas. Signas, furioso por lo que le habían hecho a su colega, se lanzó contra Dark Angel, desenvainado sus dos katanas láser. Dark Angel fácilmente apretó su mano y el cuerpo de Signas empezó a brillar de un color azul espectral, antes de colapsarse y explotar. ¡Signas, el comandante supremo, había sido asesinado tan fácilmente por un maverick! Pensar en eso hizo arder en furia a X. Pero él se enfureció y se indignó más al ver cómo Dark Angel levantaba su mano y hacía una seña de "ven aquí". Pensó que se andaba burlando de él, pero X se equivocaba.

En realidad Dark Angel hizo esa seña como una especie de conjuro de magnetismo, puesto que segundos después, Alia brilló de un color azul espectral, y fue atraída por una fuerza magnética hacia Dark Angel. Éste tomó a Alia por la nuca, levantó una mano y la puso sobre su cabeza y la aplastó de un solo golpe. Entonces dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida ni cabeza de Alia al suelo.

Esta vez X había explotado (literalmente) en furia, estaba tan determinado en destruir a su enemigo con sus propias manos que nada en el mundo lo haría desistir.

"¡¡¡¡¡Muere, maldito bastardo!", fue lo que dijo X antes de correr lo más que pudo hacia Dark Angel e intentar darle un puñetazo. Dark Angel se hizo a un lado, esquivando el golpe lleno de furia de X y lo tomó de cuello. El sádico reploid alado tomó a X por la cabeza con su otra mano, y de un golpe rápido, sutil y certero se la arrancó. X, el reploide legendario había sido asesinado con gran facilidad.

Al ver los fluidos vitales que salían del cuello desgarrado de X, Dark Angel rió sádicamente y arrojó su cuerpo adonde estaban Zero y Axl, quienes seguían horrorizados, pero ahora al ver la forma tan sanguinaria en que X perdió la vida.

Zero reaccionó y antes de ir a atacar a Dark Angel le dijo a Axl: "¡¡No te quedes ahí parado, cúbreme por detrás!", a lo que Axl obedeció corriendo hacia un lado mientras le disparaba a Dark Angel con sus dos A-Bullets. Dark Angel fácilmente hizo a un lado los tiros con otro conjuro magnético. Zero, por su parte, se abalanzó sobre Dark Angel, sable en mano. Dark Angel hizo lo mismo que hizo con X, esquivó el furioso ataque de Zero, lo tomó de sus largos cabellos rubios, y lo ejecutó con sus múltiples armas de fuego. Poco quedó de Zero, sólo una gema verde, un minúsculo mechón de cabello quemado, y un pedazo de metal rojo lleno de ceniza.

Axl se quedó sin moverse, atónito, pero sobre todo, asustado. Ya todos sus amigos habían sido asesinados brutalmente por ese maléfico reploid, seguramente él seguía, y todo lo que hiciera no dañaría en lo más mínimo a Dark Angel. Éste último rápidamente volteó a donde estaba Axl y disparó una gigantesca bomba. Axl no la pudo esquivar y murió desintegrado. Lo único que quedó fue una misteriosa gema roja.

Dark Angel se alejó, riendo sádicamente al ver que había eliminado a los 6 más grandes Maverick Hunters. Poco después, un pequeño reploide entró al edificio en ruinas y tomó 3 pequeñas gemas de los restos de X, Zero y Axl.

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1-


End file.
